You Are Mine
by Lightning Bee
Summary: "Your blood stains my lips, soft skin splitting under the harsh treatment, but you do not complain. You never do." In the cage, Michael takes what he wants and Lucifer is exactly that. Michael/Lucifer Angelcest, slash. Oneshot. 1st in the 'Belonging' series.


**A/N: I think I may be slightly insane coming up with this but oh well. I'm just fascinated by Michael and Lucifer's relationship – there has to be something more there. Anyway, enjoy and please review.  
>Warnings: Angelcest, slash, implied sexual situations, grace bonding, hints at mind control and mentalemotional abuse, and a possessive/slightly insane Michael.  
>Pairings: MichaelLucifer  
>Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural. <strong>

Our graces have always been intertwined; threaded around each other tightly and unbreakable in their bonded strength. I think perhaps you have forgotten that. In fact I know you have. You believe you can escape me, even now when I have proven you wrong. You could never accept the truth when you were mistaken up in heaven and it is no different now you are in hell once more, nor was it dissimilar on Earth for the brief time you were upon it. It is comforting to know that you have not changed after all these years. You would be ruined without your impassioned nature, brother, and I am glad it has not wavered. Yet that does not change the fact that I am disappointed in you. Did you truly think that your actions would compel me to let you go? I may be an obedient son Lucifer, but I am determined as well. I conformed to our Father's orders and cast you out of heaven but I never broke my hold on your heart. I imagine you knew that when you were forced down here the first time and I intend to make sure you at least know it now.

I cannot say I was surprised when Sam Winchester said yes to you. You had always been persuasive but so have I. I may not have been successful in bending his elder brother to my will but the younger one, Adam, had been pliant enough. Much like you brother he was easy to bring to his knees. Of course, I also should have realised Sam would not relinquish control of his body for no reason or without some form of plan. However, I cannot bring myself to regret my foolishness for if he had not then we would not be here now. Hell is not how I imagined it to be and your cage does not seem uncomfortable; compared to the rest of the damned you were kept quite well for all your disobedience. Then again, I may hold that opinion because I have you to entertain me and you do it so well, don't you agree?

We left our vessels in mid-fall but I doubt you remember. You do not remember much that I don't allow anymore. The cage binds your powers but it was not made for me so it does not bind mine. Small mercies of our Father I suppose. It gives me means to control you, although I do not need such assurance. You have always been mine to control, even at the height of your powers. I placed our vessels and their souls in an allusion as soon as we landed. Look at them, Lucifer, look at them well. They believe you are torturing and can you see their terror? I wanted to make it as real as I could as I knew you would not be able to when I had finished my work, but they do not matter now do they? They are insignificant to us now and all I allow you to care about is me.

You look so pretty now brother, lying underneath me with your eyes glazed over in pleasure and begs for more falling from your lips. I'm barely touching you and that's the beauty of it. Your tainted grace is so sensitive to the touch of my own that the slightest brush from it makes you fall apart in bliss. I will take you fully soon as I did often before your fall. I wonder how you will react then when your ecstasy is so strong simply from this. I must admit I look forward to it, watching your face go blank as your grace finally joins fully with mine and as you gasp my name when your thoughts are overcome with my own. I don't want to break away from the connection seeing you lost in such euphoria but I must. You exist for my pleasure now and so will want to reciprocate and who am I to deny you? My mouth finds yours when your eyes have cleared after you return from your high and you respond eagerly. I cannot help the growl that comes from my throat, turning the kiss rough, using my teeth and tongue to claim you. Your blood stains my lips, soft skin splitting under the harsh treatment, but you do not complain. You never do. After a moment I break away, eyes dark with desire and heat. Perhaps I will take you earlier than I planned. You look so beautiful ravished. You stare up at me with hopeful eyes and a smile tugs at the corner of my mouth.

The humans may have won the war when they pulled us into the pit but I was the one to claim the prize.


End file.
